IWF D-Generation X: In Your House
D-Generation X: In Your House was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF) that took place on December 7, 1997 at the Springfield Civic Center in Springfield, Massachusetts. In the main event, Ken Shamrock defeated Shawn Michaels by disqualification in a match for the IWF World Heavyweight Championship; Michaels thus retained his title. Notable matches on the undercard included Stone Cold Steve Austin defeating The Rock to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship, The New Age Outlaws defeating the Legion of Doom by disqualification to retain the IWF Tag Team Championship, and Sgt. Slaughter coming out of retirement to lose a Boot Camp match to Triple K. Background The main feud heading into D-Generation X: In Your House was between Shawn Michaels and Ken Shamrock over the IWF World Heavyweight Championship. The feud started after Bret Heart left the IWF to join rival company World Championship Wrestling (WCW) after the infamous "Montreal Screwjob" at Survivor Series. Shamrock, who returned from an injury, which had been caused by the Nation of Domination in September, was the number one contender for Michaels' IWF World Heavyweight Championship. On the December 1 episode of Raw is War, Michaels taunted Shamrock, saying that he would not be able to break Michaels' ankle (a reference to Shamrock's signature ankle lock). Later on that night, Michaels and his D-Generation X teammates, Chyna and Triple K, humiliated and assaulted Jim "The Anvil" Furlong, until Shamrock and IWF commissioner Sgt. Slaughter saved Furlong, with Shamrock locking in the Ankle Lock on Michaels and Sgt. Slaughter locking the Cobra Clutch on Triple K. Slaughter then challenged Triple K to a Boot Camp match, which he accepted. Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock feuded over the IWF Intercontinental Championship. On the November 17 episode of Raw is War, The Rock stole Austin's Intercontinental Championship after Austin took a beating at the hands of The Rock's Nation of Domination stablemates. In the weeks preceding D-Generation X: In Your House, The Rock taunted Austin, declaring himself the "best damn Intercontinental Champion ever". IWF Light Heavyweight Championship tournament The tournament to determine the inaugural IWF Light Heavyweight Champion was held between November 3 and December 7, 1997. The tournament brackets were: |RD2=Semifinals |RD3=Finals |RD1-seed1=November 3 |RD1-seed2=Hershey |RD1-team1='Aguila' |RD1-team2=Super Loco |RD1-score1=Pin |RD1-score2= 5:12 |RD1-seed3=November 10 |RD1-seed4=Ottawa |RD1-team3='Taka Michinoku' |RD1-team4=Devon Storm |RD1-score3=Pin |RD1-score4=5:00 |RD1-seed5=November 111 |RD1-seed6=Cornwall |RD1-team5=Erick Shelley |RD1-team6='Scott Taylor' |RD1-score5=Pin |RD1-score6=5:27 |RD1-seed7=November 24 |RD1-seed8=Fayetteville |RD1-team7='Brian Christopher' |RD1-team8=Flash Flanagan |RD1-score7=Pin |RD1-score8=3:30 |RD2-seed1=November 252 |RD2-seed2=Roanoke |RD2-team1=Águila |RD2-team2='Taka Michinoku' |RD2-score1=Pin |RD2-score2= 6:19 |RD2-seed3=November 252 |RD2-seed4=Roanoke |RD2-team3=Scott Taylor |RD2-team4='Brian Christopher' |RD2-score3=Forf3 |RD2-score4= |RD3-seed1=December 7 |RD3-seed2=Springfield |RD3-team1='Taka Michinoku' |RD3-team2=Brian Christopher |RD3-score1=Pin |RD3-score2= 12:00 }} Results ; ; *Taka Michinoku defeated Brian Christopher to win the vacant IWF Light Heavyweight Championship (12:02) *Los Boricuas (Jesús Castillo, Jose Estrada, Jr. & Miguel Perez) (with Savio Vega) defeated The Disciples of Apocalypse (Chainz, Skull & 8-Ball (7:57) *Butterbean defeated Marc Mero in a "Toughman match" (4th round- 0:10) *The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) © defeated The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) by disqualification to retain the IWF Tag Team Championship (10:33) *Triple K (w/ Chyna) defeated Sgt. Slaughter in a Boot Camp match (17:39) *Jeff Jarrett defeated The Undertaker by disqualification (6:56) *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin © defeated The Rock to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship (5:37) *Ken Shamrock defeated Shawn Michaels © (w/ Triple K and Chyna) by disqualification in a IWF Championship match Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *In Your House DVD & Video Releases External Links